Unplanned Parenthood
by All-My-Characters-Are-Dead
Summary: Shizuo doesn't know it, but he's a father. Of twins. And they're going to be living with him. mentions of Shizuo/OC; rated T for suicide mentions and Shizuo's language when he's mad.
1. Chapter 1

**No, this is not the update of the angels &amp; demons AU you've been waiting for. This is a new idea me and one of my friends came up with. Give it a chance, and I think you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. **

A light note echoed through the apartment Nanako Genda and her husband, Juzo, shared. Nanako went to the door and peered through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Juzo called from the kitchen, where he was eating breakfast.

"It's Min-chan," Nanako answered, opening the door to the seven-year-old boy and taking in his uncombed hair and pajamas. "Good morning, Min-chan! What-"

"Mommy locked herself in the bathroom!" the boy interrupted, his brown eyes wide with fear. "She wouldn't come out, and Miya got mad, and…and…" Nanako crouched and took the boy's hand.

"Let's go see what's wrong, okay?" she said soothingly. "Can you show me?" Surely the boy's mother, Meika, wouldn't just lock herself in a room. The boy nodded hesitantly and led his neighbor back to the apartment he, his mother, and his twin sister shared. Nanako paused when she saw the door to the bathroom, which was sporting a hole that looked like something had punctured the wood. "Min-chan, honey, what happened to the door?" The hole hadn't been there last week, when Nanako had checked in on her neighbor and the two women had eaten lunch together.

"I told you. Miya got mad," the boy answered. Nanako's worried frown deepened. Something was tickling the back of her mind, something Meika had mentioned last week…

"Where is Miya-chan?"

"Our room. Her hand hurts," he answered. Nanako decided the mystery of the hole in the door could wait. She reached up to the top of the doorway, where Meika had started keeping the key to the bathroom door after the children had accidentally locked themselves in one time too many.

"Meika? It's Nanako. I'm coming in, okay?" she called. There was no answer. Dread pooled in the pit of Nanako's stomach. "Min-chan, go check on Miya-chan, okay?" The boy nodded silently and went to the room he and his twin shared. Nanako waited until he was out of sight, then unlocked the door.

Meika was sprawled on the floor, a piece of paper clutched in one hand. Nanako bit back a scream and pulled out her cell phone.

Meika needed an ambulance and she needed it immediately.

Someone was knocking on the door. Shizuo Heiwajima grumbled and rolled over in bed, eying his alarm clock suspiciously. It wasn't time for him to go to work, so that couldn't be Tom pounding on his apartment door. So who was? Realizing that the noise probably wouldn't stop unless he got up and dealt with whoever had woken him up, he sighed and sat up, looking around for something to wear.

A few moments later, her was stomping toward the door, wearing yesterday's black pants and a clean white shirt – the one he'd worn the day before had been stained when someone had bumped into him and spilled coffee on it. He opened the door and scowled down at the police officer who apparently had cause to come looking for him.

"The hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" the officer replied, seemingly trying to make himself as small a target as possible just in case the angry blond decided to forcibly remove him from the area.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Would you please come to the station? There's something we need you to clear up for us," the officer explained. Shizuo eyed the smaller man for a moment.

"I didn't do anything," he stated. The officer hesitated, then nodded.

"I know. It's not about you. It's about Meika Katsushika," he said. Shizuo's scowl darkened.

"Who the hell is –"

"Apparently, she's the mother of your children?" the officer interrupted. As soon as the words left the smaller man's mouth, he seemed to realize what a bad idea interrupting Shizuo Heiwajima was, because his eyes widened and he took several steps back. The blond didn't make any aggressive movements though. He seemed to be frozen in place, staring off into space.

"That's impossible," he whispered. The officer gathered his courage enough to speak.

"Ah, the note she left said you were the father, but we did run a DNA test to make sure," the officer managed. "They're your kids."

"There's no way…"

"Please, just…come to the station with me. The kids are waiting, and I'll explain the situation on the way," the officer said, seemingly regaining confidence since Shizuo was more shocked than angry. Shizuo hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. He wasn't sure what was going on – someone had made a mistake; he didn't have any children – but since he was awake, he might as well go with the officer and see what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long, and sorry it's so short. I've had a long, busy summer, and it's been pick two out of three: time to write, inspiration to write, motivation to write. **

**Disclaimer: Minato and Miyako and any other characters I manage to name (Or have my friend name) are mine. Any characters you know from Durarara are from Durarara and not a product of my brilliance.**

"So what's going on?" Shizuo demanded as the police car pulled away from the curb. "Why do you care that I have kids?"

"We care because you're their legal guardian now," the officer answered. Silence descended as Shizuo processed this.

"What?"

"Meika Katsushika committed suicide this morning. Since you're the father of her children, the children are your responsibility now," he said slowly, glancing in the rearview mirror and eying his passenger warily. Shizuo stared out the window, seemingly oblivious to the officer's glance.

"Did she say why?" the blond asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

"Why she did it, you mean? Yeah. Something about the kids being too much like you," the officer answered nervously, bracing himself for a rampage. Instead, the blond fell silent again and didn't speak until they reached the station. As the vehicle came to a stop, Shizuo returned his attention to the officer.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"What?"

"The kids. What are their names?" Shizuo repeated.

"Oh. The boy is Minato and the girl is Miyako."

**(*****)**

The atmosphere inside the police station was tense, with the officers pretending they weren't on edge. The tension only thickened when Shizuo and the officer who had driven him to the station entered. There were a few chairs in the waiting area, and two of them were occupied by a pair of seven-year-olds. The boy had messy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a gentle expression on his small features as he watched his sister, who had shoulder-length black hair and sharp green eyes. One of her hands was wrapped in bandages.

Both children focused on the two newcomers but did not speak. Shizuo simply stared at them, taking in the fact that they were real, they had been waiting for him to arrive, and they were his responsibility now.

What was he supposed to say to them? He didn't know what to do. His gaze landed on the bandages on the girl's right hand, and a wave of guilt swamped him.

The officer had said their mother killed herself because the kids were too much like him. If the girl was injured…

"Miyako-chan?" Shizuo said quietly. "Did you punch something and hurt yourself?" The officers in earshot froze, staring at the children and their father. Miyako frowned at the tall blond man and hesitated before nodding.

"She punched the door to try to get to Mommy," Minato said quietly. Miyako stared at the ground, swinging her legs silently. Shizuo glanced at the officers, one of whom took a step back, favoring his left foot. Minato followed Shizuo's gaze to the apparently injured officer and added, "He tried to grab Miyako, so she kicked him." The blond shook his head and crouched in front of the children.

"Miyako-chan, Minato-chan, I'm really sorry about your mom," he told them. "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm your dad, and I'll be taking care of you from now on, okay?"

"Wait, we're actually giving the kids to that monster?" one of the officers protested.

"The girl is a monster. Did you see what she did to my leg?" the limping officer replied.

"Both of you, shut up," ordered the one who had driven Shizuo to the station, eying the kids and their father warily. Miyako blinked back tears and bit her lip. Minato reached out to his sister, only for her to pull away, her pain from the officer's words now transformed into rage.

"I'm not a monster!" she screamed. "You can't talk about us like that!"

"Miyako-chan," Shizuo interrupted before the officers could react. "What they say about you doesn't decide who or what you are, okay?" The little girl stared at the blond man, her anger fading.

"But…"

"You'll have plenty of chances to prove them wrong, but yelling at them won't change their minds," he continued gently before changing the topic. "Do you like ice cream?" Both children blinked at him, then nodded hesitantly. "Let's go get some, then. Okay?"

"Wait; there's paperwork to-"

"Shut up." A woman who had previously been in a side office stepped into the room. "We'll fill out whatever we can without him, then take the stuff he has to do to his apartment. The kids have been through enough."

"But Yuu-san-"

"Since you're so anxious about paperwork, you can handle the forms," the woman announced, frowning at the officer who had protested. Then she turned to Shizuo. "I'll take the children's things to your apartment later today, and we'll talk more then." The woman bowed, then returned to the office she had emerged from.

"Heiwajima-san?" Minato questioned. Shizuo smiled softly at the boy.

"You don't have to call me that. Just Shizuo, or dad, would be okay. But call me whatever makes you happy, okay, little guy?" he told his son. Minato and Miyako exchanged thoughtful looks. "You don't have to decide right away, either," Shizuo added. "Let's go get that ice cream now." The kids nodded, and Shizuo led them out of the police station, leaving the officers behind.

Once the children and their father were gone, the woman came out of her office again and deposited a stack of papers on the desk of the officer who had objected to sending the kids with Heiwajima.

His colleagues eyed the stack and quickly found other things to do, lest they be asked to help.

**(*****)**

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Minato-chan?" Shizuo asked. Miyako poked her brother playfully, already holding a cone of strawberry ice cream in her other hand. Minato made a face at his twin, then turned back to their father.

"Mint," he decided finally. Miyako crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mint?" she repeated. "That's-"

"Miyako-chan," Shizuo interrupted. "Your ice cream is dripping." The girl squeaked and hurried to lick up the drops that had almost escaped her cone. "And that was a mean reaction. You shouldn't be mean to your brother." Miyako frowned, but nodded reluctantly. Minato was quiet as he received his cone of mint ice cream from the man selling the treats.

"I'm sorry, Minato," his sister mumbled.

"I don't mind," he replied. "Saying what you want keeps you calmer." Shizuo studied the two children for a long moment, realization dawning on him.

"Wait. Miyako is the only one with the super strength?"


	3. Chapter 3

**At this point no one should be surprised it took me so long to update. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer: the twins and Chinatsu are my OCs, and their destinies are mine to control. However, I am only borrowing the DRRR characters, and do not own them.**

Chinatsu Yuu took a moment to organize her thoughts. She had assumed that a successful – or at least notorious – debt collector like Shizuo Heiwajima would have a decent home. Instead, he seemed to live in the most run-down apartment building in Ikebukuro.

"This is no place for children," Chinatsu muttered to herself, glaring at the door.

"But at least if it gets smashed a bit more, no one cares much," Shizuo's voice pointed out. Chinatsu whirled, dropping the bags she had been holding. The blond bodyguard was watching her, irritation creasing his brow, each hand held by one of the twin seven-year-olds who had been entrusted to him earlier.

"You're a cop," Miyako observed, looking just as grouchy as her father. "What do you want?"

"My name is Chinatsu Yuu; I'm in charge of your case. I came to drop off your bags, since you three left the station in such a hurry," Chinatsu answered. "And to see whether this place is fit for children. Heiwajima-san, I support the children living with you, since you are their father, and are uniquely equipped to deal with your daughter's…ability, but if you cannot afford to house them properly, other arrangements will have to be made."

The children were silent, Minato staring at the ground and Miyako still glaring at Chinatsu. Shizuo sighed and released their hands. The twins seemed to tense, both turning to stare at their father, apparently surprised and hurt by the action – at least until he leaned down and scooped up one twin with each arm, settling them one on each hip as though he had been carrying them for years.

"Give me a chance," the man said quietly. "I don't know if I'm really that qualified to take care of anyone, but I'm going to try." Chinatsu eyed them, unsure what to think just yet.

"He's strong like Miyako," Minato said quietly.

"All right. You have one month. If the children aren't housed, fed, clothed, and in school again by that time, I will have to find somewhere else for them to stay," Chinatsu said after a moment. She picked up the bags she had dropped, and stepped aside to let Shizuo past, assuming he would set the twins down and unlock the apartment door. Instead, he just nudged the door open with his foot and carried his children inside.

"I never needed to lock my door before," he explained as Chinatsu followed him into the apartment, which seemed to be nothing more than two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a small dining and living area, and a bathroom. "We should've picked up some spare bed rolls," he added to himself.

"The kids' beds will be delivered by tonight," Chinatsu said. "Usually it's the family's job to handle things like that, but I figured you would have your hands full," she told him as she set the bags down inside the door. "Please don't throw any of the people who come to deliver everything; hospital bills are expensive." Shizuo nodded, an oddly bitter grimace twisting his mouth.

"All right. Thanks," he added. Chinatsu's lips curved upward as she replied.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'll check in on you guys when I can." Then she bowed, turned, and left quickly.

For a moment, the children and their father simply stared after her. Then Miyako frowned.

"I don't like her," the little girl announced. Shizuo considered his daughter for a few seconds, then hesitantly kissed the top of her head.

"She's doing her job," he told her gently. "And she's done a lot more than she had to."

"She's too nice," Minato replied before his sister could say anything.

_Nice people get hurt easily,_ Shizuo thought to himself, remembering when he had been just a few years older than the twins. _And when you're so strong people call you a monster, the ones who are nice to you get hurt even easier._

At that moment, Shizuo promised himself that whatever happened, he would do anything to make sure his children had a better childhood than he had.

Which reminded him that he knew nothing about children. Celty probably knew less than he did, and he wasn't sure Shinra could be trusted around anyone younger than – well…make that anyone. Kyohei seemed like he probably knew something about kids, and he was good at giving advice. So was Tom.

"Hey, you guys want to meet some friends of mine?" Shizuo asked.


End file.
